


Sol de lluvia

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Implied and Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Danny Rand, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Danny could almost see the invisible warning sign Matt Murdock held over his head. Still, he had ventured right into the lion’s den.





	Sol de lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> "Sol de lluvia" translates as “Rain sun”.
> 
> I started writing this before The Defenders came out, so it doesn’t *unfortunately* follow canon. 
> 
> P.s.: in canon, we all know Matt Murdock would be perfectly able to tell if someone’s drunk or not. He does /not/ take advantage of Danny on this fic; although I don’t state it on the narrative because this is from Danny’s POV, Matt did everything always aware of Danny being conscious of his actions.

Danny knew it was dangerous to get in this type of relationship with someone like Matt—someone who had the tendency to be easily compared to a maze. Danny couldn’t find his way out of him, couldn’t decipher him and couldn’t understand him, yet he thought he would do it—find a way to solve Matt’s mysteries—whenever he turned around the next corner.

He didn’t care. He ignored the facts and the likely possibility of Matt not being good for him. He shut down his mind and followed his instinctive (and rather impulsive) heart.

One night, one good and already forgotten night, they were throwing spirits down their throats at a shitty and unpopular bar where they’d gone after “another night at the office”: Stopping muggers, preventing a car crash, that kind of deal.

Danny was on his second shot of vodka and the more his insides burned, the better Matt looked in the dim light of the local.

Matt was sipping whiskey from a glass and the t-shirt he was wearing shaped his thick arms nicely. Danny thanked the alcohol for giving him the push to place a tentative hand on Matt’s bicep. It felt as strong as it looked.

“Easy there, tiger,” Matt said. “You’ve had enough for tonight.”

Danny smirked and leaned to speak in Matt’s ear, so close to it his moving lips would brush the edges as he spoke.

“Not enough of you,” he whispered. No, he had no idea of where that had come from.

He pulled back and read Matt’s features of confusion and shock and, he would dare saying, a bit of lust.

He didn’t register his muscles moving like if they had a mind of their own and leaning closer to Matt. Matt might have seen it was coming even before Danny had.

Danny had stolen that kiss, he knew it. He started it rushedly and needily and perhaps clumsily. Matt caught up seconds after, with lips welcoming Danny’s mouth and tongue. It was extremely exciting; there was a flame burning even hotter than vodka’s inside of Danny.

Danny pulled back, heavy-breathing and with his heart beating so hard he could feel the thumping in his entire body.

“It’s a little crowded around here, don’t you think?” Matt said.

Danny turned his head to a side and realized there were more than a couple of eyes stuck to both of them and their little spectacle. He snorted.

“Yeah.”

Next thing he knew, he was in a restroom stall and Matt’s tongue was taking him to paradise licking and biting down his neck and earlobe.

Danny’s eyes were shut tight and his hips ground against Matt’s body. Matt’s hold on his back made its way down until it was firm on Danny’s hips and pushed him back against the wall.

“My suite is not far away,” Danny whispered. He hadn’t thought of himself capable of suggesting such thing, but apparently, Matt had just brought a new side of him alive.

Though suites were apparently overrated, or at least Matt didn’t care. He kept kissing Danny’s neck, sucking a hickey on his vampire spot.

Danny put his right hand over Matt’s and showed it the way to the front of his jeans, making his breath shorten at the touch. Matt confidently gripped Danny over his clothes as well as he could and applied pressure there, making Danny let out a loud breath through his nose.

The sound was all the encouraging Matt needed from there: he unbuttoned and unzipped the denim slacks and soon enough for Danny, Matt’s hand was wrapped around him, skin against skin.

Danny breathed heavily and pushed himself in Matt’s fist. Matt started pumping the hand up and down, at first slow and rough because of the dryness.

Matt spit on his hand then, Danny inevitably classifying the action as gross.

He couldn’t give that idea much thought, anyway, because the saliva-covered hand returned to rest on his dick in a matter of seconds and _Christ_ , he would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t been craving someone else than him to do exactly that to his body.

Through heavy-lidded eyes he saw Matt, smirking mischievously. His head was facing Danny’s general direction, his naked eyes unfocused on Danny’s chest.

He stroked Danny faster, getting him fully hard in a matter of a few minutes. Without stopping his ministrations, Matt leaned in and hovered in front of Danny’s body, kissing his way to his ear.

“Be quiet for me, yes? Someone’s coming,” he rumbled low on Danny’s ear.

Danny nodded—suddenly his brain formed a thought rational enough that reminded him Matt knew he’d just done that.

Just before he could think of anything else, Danny heard hinges squeaking and water running in the sink.

Matt’s hand quickened its pace, adding in the mix tricks and twists Danny didn’t know. Matt’s middle finger played with the back of Danny’s tense balls and his thumb swiped over the head of his dick.

Danny had to bite his lips not to moan at that; hands also holding tightly onto Matt’s shoulders to maintain his balance.

Luckily for him, the squeaking of metal indicated that they had been left alone again and he was able to let out a breath of relief accompanied with a deep moan.

Matt snorted, making Danny blush with embarrassment.

“You’ll be there in no time,” Matt stated, his voice all husky and sexy like Danny couldn’t believe it.

It was true what he’d said, though: probably a minute or two turned into seconds from Danny’s head as Matt spit on his hand again and he finished what they’d started, driving Danny all the way to the surreal pleasure of climax.

Had Danny just thrown off the window the chastity vows in a public restroom? Shit.

“This was fun, right?” Matt said, bringing Danny back to reality and down from his the highness he was feeling in his whole body.

Danny’s eyes danced their way over Matt, who was wiping fluids from his hand with toilet paper.

“Right. Fun,” Danny answered, like if that word could even begin to describe how mind-blowing that had been.

He realized Matt was handing him toilet paper, then, and he took it a little doubtful and confused. It was then that he looked down and contemplated how messy he’d forgotten orgasms were.

Danny cleaned himself off as well as he could—he’d shower when he got home, he really couldn’t focus too much right now on anything at all—and arranged his underwear and pants back in place.

He didn’t know why, but he felt the urge to lean in, intending to kiss Matt once more. He was about to, but Matt cupped his cheek softly and stopped him.

And something in Danny’s chest twisted at the gesture.

“See you tomorrow, I guess,” Matt said plainly, leaning his body back.

Danny’s voice came out breathless and low, with a hint of hesitation he certainly disliked.

“Sure thing.”

Matt left the stall and the restroom, leaving Danny on his own and feeling disconcerted.

He felt content? True. There was an emptiness sensation in his chest? Also true. He longed more of the dozed-off feeling? Definitely true.

That’s why he ignored the pain surging under the layers of pleasure and convinced himself that he could get more of that awesome feeling without needing to get emotionally attached to Matt. After all, they weren’t even close. Things just had to continue as they already were between them and Danny shouldn’t have any problem having more sexual encounters with Matt.

*

It worked perfectly for some time.

After that day, whenever they were around each other, tension became as solid as a rock. They could barely control themselves depending on where they were and who they were with (if they weren’t already alone), but the only certain thing was that when they had the chance, they’d sneak out to release some of said tension.

Danny remembered the day he’d made Matt come for the first time. He’d given him a handjob, just as Matt had done to him—which, although more private, had been just as desperate.

Then the daily menu became oral sex.

_“You’re sweet, Danny,” Matt said, both hands on Danny’s bare inner thighs, teasing his also naked dick._

_“You shouldn’t be saying that right now,” Danny said, frustrated. “You shouldn’t think of me as ‘sweet’ right now.”_

_Matt shook his head._

_“But you are. All flushed and needy. Innocent.”_

_“Does that turn you on?”_

_“Yes. And I’d like to know if all of you tastes so sweetly.”_

Danny obviously couldn’t deny himself—It was predictable Matt would be awesome at giving head.

Danny learned that day how much Matt got off on his moans and noises, which actually made sense considering Matt could hear every part of them with perfect detail.

_“Can you do it for me?” Matt asked afterward, incredibly hard on his underwear. “Those lips… around my cock…”_

And just the use of that word had Danny going for it, willing and ready despite his exhaustion. No doubt Matt’s dominant and demanding hand on his curls would’ve been more than enough reward, anyway. Danny had been at Matt's feet in more than one way by it.

There was something curious about it, though: Matt’s blindness Danny thought would’ve made him feel less ashamed of doing it, but for some reason, it just made it worse. Maybe it was knowing Matt could look through him, even better than if he had sight.

It transferred to when they went all the way, as well. Danny couldn’t stop being insecure about how well or not he’d take Matt and about whether or not he’d even enjoy being on the receiving end of the act.

“You’re too damn tense. You shouldn’t,” Matt said.

Both of them were completely naked on Matt’s bed. Matt massaged Danny’s nipples, getting them stiff.

“Sorry,” Danny murmured, lost enough on the feeling of Matt touching his sensitive buds.

“You trust me, right?”

Matt slowed his hands down, his thumb over the head of Danny’s half-hard dick.

“Yes.”

Danny leaned his head back on the comfortable pillow, unclenching his whole body.

Matt held Danny’s hips in his hands and kissed his jawline, finishing with a kiss on the lips.

It felt a little strange, kissing Matt without making out. Danny felt like he never got enough of those kisses: those that weren’t full of lust, but that carried a message of tenderness and care.

“Then just relax,” Matt said. “I’m gonna make you feel great.” He made his point by rubbing his knee against Danny’s dick.

It all happened like in slow motion: fast, in real life, but with an exquisite amount of details for Danny’s luck.

At first, Matt was kissing him on the lips, but the next second his mouth was on Danny’s neck and his hand fisted his dick, and then Matt would bite Danny’s shoulder and he’d slip a lubed finger in his ass—where had the lube come from?—and before he could register it was happening, Matt was rolling on a condom and getting inside him.

Danny moaned, not caring how dirty it sounded.

“Like this?” Matt asked, once settled in Danny’s ass.

But Danny couldn’t even speak, so he just rocked against Matt’s body as a reply.

“Answer me,” Matt said. “You like it? Hard? Fast? Want it harder and faster?”

“Fuck,” Danny struggled out, moaning loudly.

“You?” Matt asked, pulling outside Danny’s body.

“Yes.”

“Then ask me for it,” Matt said, the head teasing Danny’s rim.

“Fuck me,” Danny answered immediately. “Hard and fast.”

Matt grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

And luckily for Danny, he didn’t have to ask twice.

Now _that_ was their usual deal, as long as they had time and energy enough. They just had to keep finding new positions to mix it up and keep the excitement going (From behind had been Danny’s personal favorite, by the way).

He even had Matt fuck him with Daredevil’s suit on once—Gloves and mask had been the most important parts—and hell, the other time Matt asked Danny to put a blindfold so they would “be even” for a change. Man, that kinky catholic was going to be the death of Danny.

*

The fact that Matt never stayed afterward and that he never asked Danny to do it took some time to hit Danny in the face.

At first, he didn’t care that much. He got his share of physical release and went on with his life normally and contently, sated.

Then, after a while, it became harder to ignore the pain of not having a “morning after” or even a _moment_ after. Danny silently wished Matt stayed whenever they were at his suite;  he also prayed for Matt asking him to stay whenever he said he had to go (although Matt, if he wanted it, could’ve found out it was always a lie).

And right now—right now Danny couldn't take it anymore.

He was sitting on his bed, just white and disarranged sheets covering his crotch. Matt was dressing up hurriedly, pacing in front of the bed, like if Danny were fucking kicking him out.

“Matt, it’s two in the damn morning,” Danny said and sighed. “Can’t you just stay?”

Matt snorted.

“I can take care of myself, Danny,” he replied, grabbing his coat and walking out of the bedroom area. “See you tomorrow.”

“No, wait—why is it so bad to consider just staying?” Danny blurted out, finally exploding.

“ _What_?”

“It’s an easy question, Matt. You know, I’ve been feeling disposable since that day at the bar’s restroom, but this—this is just ridiculous!”

Matt shook his head and turned his back on Danny.

“You sound just like a child,” he said, his voice full of disappointment.

Of course, that’s what Danny expected to happen if he had the balls to face the situation and actually ask Matt if he was ever going to stay after they hooked up. It was a question that meant much more things: Danny wasn’t all worried just about post-sex cuddling with Matt. He wanted to know if they were ever going to date, or if it was something official or if it was a freelance kind of relationship—

“Danny? You here?” Matt’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Uh—uhm—sorry, what did you just say?” He asked, a little embarrassed.

Matt chuckled.

“I said ‘See you tomorrow.’”

Danny smiled, sighing heavily.

“Oh, sure. Right.”

Matt was almost out of his sight when something made Danny speak up.

“Hey, Matt,” Danny called.

Matt took a few steps back to stand close enough to talk to Danny.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“I was just wondering if… if you’d like to stay the night,” Danny said, feeling like an airplane had been lifted off his shoulders.

This was real. It was happening. He’d just asked the question. And Matt was silent. The seconds before Matt said anything felt like years and Danny had concluded he’d screwed up about a thousand times already.

“Actually, I can’t tonight,” Matt finally said. Danny wished he could tell if it was true or not. “But maybe next time,” Matt added.

It gave Danny a little of hope; he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

“Great. Yeah, don’t worry. I, uh, I just thought there was no reason for you to go back to your place this late,” Danny replied, trying not to force his naturality too much Matt could tell it was absolutely fake.

Matt grinned, nodding. Danny’s explanation must’ve sounded genuine enough.

“Yeah, thanks for the offer, anyway,” Matt said.

“No problem,” Danny said before Matt walked out of the suite for the night.

Danny laid back on his bed, looking at the empty space next to him. He felt just as empty.

Maybe he had to hold on the hope that Matt might have been just as confused as him, right? Maybe Matt was worried about the course of their relationship too, and maybe he was also mistakenly thinking Danny was the one that didn't want to get emotionally involved. Maybe Matt would stay next time they hooked up and maybe, _luckily_ , something nice and healthy and reciprocal in all the possible ways would grow from there.

Maybe’s weren’t quite enough, but it was what Danny had at the moment whether he liked it or not.

There was this expression he learned in K’un Lun from a Hispanic monk, how was it again? Right, _sol de lluvia_. That’s exactly what he felt then. Some rays of sun shone on the sky, but heavy gray clouds made them impossible to appreciate.

Matt would be Danny’s storm, but he was willing to fight the bad weather until the sun was brilliant like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> .....I regret nothing.
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely UpsideAround <3 thank you, as always!
> 
> Please, kind readers, leave comments and let me know your thoughts about this one!


End file.
